Los caballeros de la bruja
by Sakae Kaze
Summary: Dos hombres muy diferentes; pero atormentados por las mismas inquietudes... ¿Serán capaces de superar sus miedos?... SquallxRinoa, SeiferxQuistis


Disclaimer: los personajes de Final Fantasy no me pertenecen.

**Los caballeros de la bruja**

Por Sakae Kaze

Había pasado ya seis meses desde la victoria sobre Artemisa y la calma había llegado a todos los rincones del mundo, y los Jardines no eran una excepción. Sin embargo, dos SeeDs del Jardín de Balamb no se sentían en calma. Sus corazones y sus cuerpos eran presas del mayor desasosiego imaginable, algo a lo que contribuía aquella calurosa noche de verano...

* * *

Squall cambió de postura por enésima vez sobre su cama. No podía dormir, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desvestirse pues sabía que no tardaría mucho en abandonar la habitación para dar un paseo con la intención de tranquilizarse un poco; aunque sabía que sería inútil, y que regresaría igual o peor, a intentar conciliar el sueño. Todos sus problemas tenían el mismo origen, todo se resumía en uno: Rinoa, su bruja... Sí, su bruja, porque era como si le hubiese dado una pócima de amor eterno que lo hacía amarla y desearla como jamás había amado y deseado nada en la vida... La había besado y ese beso fue el mayor embrujo. Esos labios suaves y tibios, que ahora le quitaban el sueño, esos labios que lo incitaban a querer ir más allá, a desear perderse en ella, a fundirse, a ser uno... La había besado... pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, seis meses. Parecía toda una eternidad, sin embargo, cuando lo recordaba, parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan próximo que la sensación lo hacía estremecerse. Luego de aquella noche, la vorágine de los acontecimientos, el trabajo que había requerido su atención como Comandante del Jardín habían ocupado todo su tiempo. Y cuando había querido darse cuenta, ella parecía lejana, era como si hubiese rehecho su vida sin contar con él. Y él, el heroico SeeD que había terminado con la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, admirado por muchos, se había sentido asustado como un niño y había sido incapaz de hablar con Rinoa y confesarle sus sentimientos y sus deseos... ¡Pero aquello iba a acabar de una vez por todas!

De un salto, Squall se levantó de la cama y, con resolución, salió de la habitación y se encaminó al ala de los dormitorios femeninos.

* * *

Seifer acababa de abandonar la cafetería y caminaba con decisión. Su objetivo era claro y no pensaba dejar pasar ni un día más sin ponerle punto y final a aquella situación que lo estaba carcomiendo. Cuando regresó al Jardín y aprobó por fin el examen de SeeD, creyó que nada perturbaría su felicidad, pero qué equivocado estaba... Todo era culpa de Quistis, la maldita Quistis... la fascinante Quistis, la mujer que le había robado el corazón y el sueño. Ella había sido la encargada de prepararlo para el examen y, sin darse cuenta, la inflexibilidad de esa mujer, su rectitud y la forma sería y responsable con la que enfrentaba la vida, tan distinta a la de él, le había hecho admirarla. No sabía cuándo esa admiración se había convertido en amor, pero ¿qué importaba?... El caso era que amaba a Quistis. Que se pasaba las noches imaginando que ella le correspondía y los días intentando cruzarse con ella aunque solo fuese para intercambiar unas palabras. Pero aquello ya no le bastaba, quería más, quería a la Quistis de carne y hueso. Y a eso iba, a por ella. A confesarle su amor y a decirle que, si aceptaba a ser su novia, juraba ser más responsable y tomarse la vida en serio. Por ella haría lo que fuese e iría a dónde fuese; por ella, por su amor, por Quistis...

* * *

Squall y Seifer se encontraron a la entrada de la zona que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes, desconcertados, sin saber qué decir.

—Buenas noches —rompió el silencio Seifer, acompañando su saludo con el gesto marcial apropiado hacia el Comandante de los SeeDs.

—Buenas noches —respondió Squall, correspondiendo también con el saludo adecuado hacia un subordinado.

Sin añadir nada más, los dos reemprendieron su camino y cada uno de ellos tomó un corredor distinto, alejándose el uno del otro sin saber que, a pesar de lo distintos que eran, un mismo sentimiento y unas mismas inquietudes los habían llevado a aquel lugar.

* * *

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Quistis, antes de abrir la puerta; eran más de las dos de la madrugada.

—Soy yo, Seifer.

La muchacha se apresuró a abrir y Seifer sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al verla tan hermosa: los rubios cabellos, que tantas veces deseó acariciar, caían libres por sus hombros y parte de la espalda, y sus ojos azules, esos inquisitivos y serenos, que no se cansaba de contemplar, ahora estaban ligeramente entrecerrados acentuando su expresión de sueño. Un camisón dejaba adivinar las formas deseadas; sin duda la había despertado.

—Seifer, ¿ocurre algo? —inquirió preocupada.

—Sí, ocurre algo. Ocurre esto...

Sin mediar palabra, el joven la cogió por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y se apoderó de los labios carnosos. Fue un beso prolongado, en el que el temido rechazo no llegó, al contrario: él sintió como ella se apretaba, buscando estrechar el contacto. Loco de felicidad, la alzó en brazos, cerró la puerta con el pie y la llevó a la cama. Allí la depositó con cuidado y, tras mirarla largamente y acariciar con suavidad el bello rostro deseado, simplemente dijo:

—Te quiero...

—Oh... Seifer... —El suspiro y las lagrimas que se agolparon en los ojos de Quistis, unidos a la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro, fue la mejor respuesta que el joven SeeD podía desear.

Se tumbó junto a ella y, poco a poco, eliminaron los obstáculos que impedían que sus pieles se tocaran. Después, fue un sueño hecho realidad, una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría nunca, la primera noche que realmente fueron sinceros con sus sentimientos...

* * *

—Rinoa, ¿puedo pasar?

—Espera un momento...

No tardó mucho en abrir la puerta y Squall pudo observar que se había puesto un salto de cama sobre el camisón.

—Disculpa si te he despertado...

—No importa, pasa...

El comandante de los SeeDs entró en el dormitorio y sintió que toda la determinación y el valor que lo habían llevado allí empezaban a abandonarlo. Con nerviosismo, dio unos pasos por el cuarto sin saber dónde ponerse. Rinoa se sentó en la cama y lo observó con sus profundos ojos negros, como penetrando muy dentro de él, con esa mirada que siempre lo desconcertaba; pero que le daba la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante. Tomó asiento al lado de la muchacha y le cogió una mano. Sin prisas, se acercó aquella mano pequeña, que temblaba entre las suyas, a los labios y la besó suavemente.

—Squall...

—Así como beso tu mano... —Aproximó el rostro al de Rinoa y la besó con suavidad—. Así como beso tus labios... —Apartó un poco el saltó de cama y el camisón de la chica dejando el hombro al descubierto—. Así como beso tu hombro... —Lo hizo con delicadeza; pero sintiendo que la pasión empezaba a poseerlo y que, de seguir por ese camino, iba a hacerle el amor sin mediar más palabra. Y, aunque eso hubiese sido muy propio de él, sabía que no era suficiente para Rinoa. De modo que, suspiró profundamente, rompió el contacto anhelado y la miro a los ojos en silencio, durante unos instantes, antes de agregar—: Así quiero besarte... toda, con amor, para siempre... porque te quiero.

—Squall... —Ella temblaba, incapaz de articular palabra correctamente; pero aun así lo intentó—: Squall, yo... creo que... que no debemos precipitarnos... No estoy segura de... de... —dejó la frase a medias.

El SeeD sintió que el frío se adueñaba de su corazón y que la esperanza y las ilusiones amenazaban con abandonarlo. Sintió el impulso de levantarse y marcharse de aquel lugar; pero no lo hizo. No iba a huir como un cobarde, no iba a encerrarse de nuevo en su soledad y a aislarse de todos, no sin antes luchar; porque sabía que, si en aquel momento se alejaba, su otro yo, el anterior Squall, aquel frío y distante que fue antes de que Rinoa entrase en su vida, se haría dueño de la situación y lo desbancaría para siempre. Por eso, tomó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y dijo:

—¿Es que no me amas? —Ella rehuyó la mirada—. Contéstame mirándome a los ojos.

La cogió por la barbilla y, sin presionar demasiado para no lastimarla, la obligó a mirarlo.

—Dime que no me amas y me marcharé —afirmó.

—No es eso... Yo... ¡Squall, las cosas no son tan fáciles! No son negras o blancas, ¿sabes?...

—El amor es amor y punto.

—¡Pero nosotros nunca debimos enamorarnos!

—¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Te parezco poco para ti?

—¡Estás loco! ¡Soy yo la que no te merezco! —soltó por fin lo que la atormentaba, lo que la había estado haciendo sufrir durante esos meses, lo que la había mantenido alejada de él—. ¡Soy una bruja! ¡Y tú un SeeD! ¡Tu misión es luchar contra las brujas! ¡Quién sabe si en un futuro no me volveré malvada como Adel o como Artemisa!... Por eso, Edea me aconsejó que, hasta que no tuviera pleno control sobre mis poderes, sería mejor que no empezase una historia de amor contigo... Ella me está ayudando; dice que seguramente nunca me vuelva malvada... pero... Mientras no esté completamente segura... No quiero estar contigo... no quiero arriesgarme a hacerte daño... —concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Como respuesta, Squall la besó con pasión. Ella intentó interrumpir el contacto; pero la fuerza de voluntad le falló, deseaba besarlo más que nada, deseaba sentirlo muy cerca.

Squall la hizo caer sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado, con una pierna sobre ella.

—Soy... una bruja... —musitó en un último esfuerzo por evitar lo que más deseaba.

—No me importa lo que seas... —susurró sobre sus labios—. Después de todo, yo he sido, y siempre seré, el caballero de la bruja.

—Squall... —Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Te quiero tanto...

—Siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado... —La besó de nuevo y ella respondió con fuerza, invitándolo a seguir adelante—. Y si la vida, por algún imprevisto, nos separa, no será por mucho tiempo... Recuerda nuestra promesa: siempre podrás encontrarme... esperando por ti... hasta que vengas. Porque te quiero. Así de simple y así de maravilloso. Todo se resume en pocas palabras: yo te quiero y tú me quieres, el resto no importa...

Squall empezó a besarla y se perdió en la piel amada mientras ella le correspondía con lagrimas de felicidad resbalando por las mejillas. Rinoa se sentía feliz y segura... ¿cómo no estarlo entre los brazos de Squall?

.

FIN

.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Hola a todos, es mi primer fic romántico y no termino de estar convencida con el resultado, creo que lo mío es la comedia; pero me apetecía escribir algo de este género. No sé si los personajes estarán un poco OOC o no; pero los he descrito como a mi me gusta imaginarlos, así que: disculpas por anticipado :)

Aprovecho para hacer propaganda del otro fic que escribo _Fainal Fántasi ocho Directors cat, _una parodia de humor.

Sin más, agradecer a los que lo hayáis leído este fic y deciros que espero con impaciencia vuestros reviews, ya sea para decirme que os ha gustado o para decirme que mejor me dedique a otra cosa :) . Si ni os ha gustado, ni os ha horrorizado, es decir, que os ha dejado tibios, también agradecería que me lo comunicaseis. Cualquier dato que me ayude a mejorar será bienvenido.


End file.
